Ame
by Minami Riru
Summary: Grimmjow menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Apakah yang akan Grimmjow lakukan bila ternyata Ichigo dikhianati? GrimmIchi, AU, Chara Death, Don't Like, Don't Read


**Ame**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, RenRuki, slight IchiRuki**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Ichigo yang melas, OOC, maybe typo, Meanie Rukia, Chara Death, dll. **

**Summary: Grimmjow menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Apakah yang akan Grimmjow lakukan bila ternyata Ichigo dikhianati? GrimmIchi, slight IchiRuki and a bit of RenRuki, AU, Chara Death, Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pada siang hari itu, menandakan bahwa siswa-siswi SMU Karakura diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ichigo meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal, sebelum merasakan Handphone-nya bergetar. Segera ia rogoh sakunya dan tersenyum ketika nama kekasihnya tertera pada layar HPnya.

"Hei, Rukia. Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Sudah selesai mengerjakan paperwork-mu?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi.

"_Ichigo, apa kau punya waktu luang?"_ jawab Rukia, sang pemilik suara.

"Yeah. Ada apa?"

"_Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku mau kita kencan. Kau tidak keberatan?"_

"Ya. Kapan?"

"Sekarang, Ichigo. Kau bisa? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Ichigo kembali memasukkan Hp-nya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah langit yang cerah.

"Yo, Kurosaki! Kenapa kau melamun?" sapa seorang sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang berambut biru muda –Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. _Well_, Ichigo dan Grimmjow menjadi sahabat sejak mereka duduk di kelas 1 SD. Mereka berdua sering bersaing dalam hal apapun, namun ia tidak bisa mengimbangi kepintaran Ichigo di bidang akademik.

"Grimmjow? Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya balik. Grimmjow hanya mendengus, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan.

"Aku hanya senang saja, kok…Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya aku dan Rukia bisa kencan juga. Sudah ya, aku ditunggu nih! _Jaa ne_, Grimmjow!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow balas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah sosok tersebut pergi, ia memukul tembok di depannya. Terlihat sangat depresi. Tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang memandangnya takut. "Sialan! Kau tidak sadar akan perasaanku tadi ya, Ichi?" katanya pelan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Grimmjow-kun?" tanya seseorang berambut oranye senja panjang.

"Kau…_Onna_?" meskipun sudah sering melihatnya, Grimmjow entah kenapa tetap lupa nama gadis yang di hadapanya itu.

"_Anou_…Grimmjow-kun…Barusan aku dengar kau membicarakan masalah Kurosaki-kun?" tebak Inoue.

"…" Grimmjow tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan Inoue.

"Kau cemburu, Grimmjow-kun?"

"Diamlah, _Onna_. Kalau kau tahu aku sedang depresi, lebih baik tinggalkan aku!" bentaknya pada Inoue.

"Grimmjow-kun…Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya ketika Kurosaki-kun begitu dekat dengan Kuchiki-san. Aku pikir mereka hanya teman. Tapi, setelah aku menyatakan cinta pada Kurosaki-kun, aku mendengar sendiri dari mulutnya. Kurosaki-kun bilang, Kuchiki-san adalah pacarnya."

"…" Grimmjow kembali diam, berusaha menahan amarah yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"…Setelah itu, aku yang putus asa pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menangis. Namun, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku sudah kalah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Meskipun hatiku begitu sakit. Karena itu, Grimmjow-kun!" Inoue memandang Grimmjow dengan penuh harapan.

"…Aku ingin kau melakukan apapun supaya Kuchiki-san berpisah dengan Kurosaki-kun! Meskipun pada nantinya kaulah yang akan menjadi kekasih Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak merasa sakit hati atau pun cemburu, aku akan berusaha mendukungmu, karena kau itu sebenarnya orang baik, Grimmjow-kun! Karena itu, kumohon! Buatlah mereka berdua berpisah! Hatiku lebih sakit melihat mereka berdua bersama!"

Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya atas permintaan Inoue. Ia mendesis pelan, sebelum bertanya, "Apa alasanmu, _Onna_?"

"Aku merasa kalah jika dibanding dengan Kuchiki-san. Aku ingin menang darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak rela kalau dia yang harus mengungguliku! Aku—"

"Baiklah, _Onna_. Aku aka berusaha. Demi diriku sendiri, dan mungkin juga demi kau." Grimmjow berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang, sebelum berhenti sejenak. "Tapi ada kemungkinan juga aku bekerja sama denganmu, _Onna_. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. _Ganbatte ne_, Grimmjow-kun…" bisik Inoue pelan.

**.**

"Ichigo, ada boneka chappy!" Rukia menunjuk penjual boneka chappy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, iya. Aku belikan…" ucap Ichigo sambil menacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. Cepat, cepat! Kerongkonganku mendadak jadi kering, nih!" dan perkataan Rukia tersebut disambut dengan tawa lepas dari Ichigo. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang yang mengikuti mereka. Kedua mata biru orang itu menatap tajam. Kemudian, ia meremas rerumputan yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Tch…Dadaku sakit…" kata orang itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

**.**

"Ichigo, bagaimana kencan kita hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sebelum pulang.

"Seru sekali, Rukia. Kau senang?"

"Ya. _Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou_, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Soshite, sayonara_, Ichigo…" bisiknya pelan sehingga tak terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Iya…Lebih baik kau segera pulang ke Kuchiki Mansion, Rukia. Mau kuantar? Kuchiki Mansion tidak jauh dari sini, kan?" tawar Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Tidak usah, Ichigo. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, nanti kau bisa dimarahi _nii-sama_ lagi kalau ketahuan. _Jaa ne!_" Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo dan segera berlari ke arah rumahnya.

"Thank you for today, Rukia…" kata Ichigo pelan.

Lagi, kedua mata biru menatap Ichigo sebelum meremas dadanya lagi begitu melihat betapa tulusnya cinta Ichigo. Ia terus merintih, sebelum ia menyeringai lebar –mendapat ide yang sangat bagus untuk memisahkan mereka.

**.**

Rukia berhenti setelah ia berlari sejauh 5 meter dari taman tersebut. Ia merasakan kejanggalan yang ada pada bajunya. "Kenapa bajuku rasanya agak aneh, ya? Tch, terserahlah!" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia membuka pintu rumah di depannya sebelum mendapat sambutan dari dalam. "Rukia-chan, sudah pulang? Cepatlah, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan kita ke Hawaii…"

"Bukannya kita masih berangkat 2 hari lagi, Renji?" tanya Rukia kepada orang yang bernama Renji tersebut.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa bersabar menantikan pernikahan kita di Hawaii, Rukia-chan…  
>sebentar lagi Abarai Renji akan berubah menjadi Kuchiki Renji...Aku tidak sabar…" gumamnya.<p>

"Itu baru suamiku…" kata Rukia sambil merangkak ke atas kasurnya. "Aku mau tidur dulu, Renji."

"Baiklah…Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ichigo itu?"

"…Masa bodoh! Aku kan hanya memanfaatkannya! Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi! Memikirkannya saja sudah muak!" tukas Rukia sebelum meringkuk di dalam selimutbya, tanpa mengganti baju yang digunakan untuk kencan.

"_Oyasumi_, Rukia…Nah, sekarang aku mau membuat kopi dulu, ah…" celetuk orang bernama Renji tersebut.

**.**

**Besoknya…**

"_Onna!_ Aku dapat!" teriak Grimmjow kepada Inoue.

"Dapat apa?" tanya Inoue bingung.

"Rekaman tentang si pendek. Kemungkinan besar ini dapat membuat dia patah hati."

"Oh ya? Coba kudengar dulu, Grimmjow-kun!"

"Boleh, tapi di dalam loker atau di lemari saja, sana!"

"Oke!" Inoue pun bergegas mengumpet di loker milik nya. Lalu, menyalahkan tape rekorder tersebut.

"_Kenapa bajuku rasanya agak aneh, ya? Tch, terserahlah!"_

'Suara Kuchiki-san?' batin Inoue.

"_Rukia-chan, sudah pulang? Cepatlah, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan kita ke Hawaii…"_

"_Bukannya kita masih berangkat 2 hari lagi, Renji?"_

'Renji? Maksud Kuchiki-san itu Abarai Renji, teman sekelas Kuchiki-san?' pekik Inoue dalam hati.

"_Itu karena aku tidak bisa bersabar menantikan pernikahan kita di Hawaii, Rukia-chan…  
>sebentar lagi Kuchiki Rukia akan berubah menjadi Abarai Rukia...Aku tidak sabar…"<em>

"_Itu baru suamiku…Aku mau tidur dulu, Renji."_

"_Baiklah…Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ichigo itu?"_

"…_Masa bodoh! Aku kan hanya memanfaatkannya! Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi! Memikirkannya saja sudah muak!"_

"_Oyasumi, Rukia…Nah, sekarang aku mau membuat kopi dulu, ah…"_

"EEEEHH!" pekik Inoue histeris.

"Baka. Jangan terlalu keras."

"Grimmjow-kun? Sejak kapan kau ada di luar sana?"

"Diam. Sekarang cepat keluar dan kita akan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo."

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Diamlah…Paling tidak, Ichigo membenci wanita itu!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Baiklah. Semoga saja berhasil…"

**.**

"Grimmjow, Inoue…Kenapa kalian membawaku ke ruangan kosong ini? Sudahlah katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Ichigo bertanya-tanya di dalam hati akan keanehan kedua temannya tersebut.

Grimmjow dan Inoue mengangguk, sebelum menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

Rukia bersenandung pelan sambil menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan frustasi seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ichigo.

Ia pun melihat pintu di dekatnya terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok yang ingin ia campakkan. "Ichi—"

"Rukia, ikut aku!"

"Tapi—" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan membawanya lari menuju keluar sekolah.

**.**

"Apa semua itu benar, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan frustasi.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mengkhianatimu, Ichigo…Aku…Aku…" sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia dapat merasakan kedua tangan kekar Ichigo yang mendekap tubuhnya.

"Rukia…Itu tidak mungkin…Maaf, aku pecaya begitu saja pada mereka…" Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya Renji itu sedang bicara pada sepupuku –calon istri Renji." Bantah Rukia dengan berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Rukia. Maaf untuk hari ini…"

Rukia menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin menghilang. "Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh, Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriak Rukia sebelum tertawa licik. "Hahah…sudah kuduga, selama aku bisa menipunya dengan aksiku, aku bisa mengambil hatinya. Ternyata, dia itu polos juga, ya?"

Grimmjow dan Inoue yang berada di tempat persembunyian mereka hanya bisa menggeram kesal. "Kenapa Kurosaki-kun percaya begitu saja, sih?"

"Tch. Tidak ada cara lain. Akan kulaksanakan rencana itu!"

"Kau mau melakukan itu, Grimmjow-kun?" tanya Inoue dengan cemas.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada cara lain, kan?" Grimmjow menyeringai sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. "Akan kulakukan besok malam. Sebelum dia berangkat ke Hawaii…"

"Grimmjow-kun…kau begitu mencintai Kurosaki-kun, ya? Sampai rela melakukan itu…" Inoue mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Semoga berhasil, Grimmjow-kun! Semoga Kuchiki-san mati!"

**.**

**Besoknya, Di Taman Karakura…**

"Kenapa tba-tiba, Rukia? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ichigo…_Sayonara_…"

"Ap—"

"Biar aku jelaskan…" kata Rukia dengan nada dingin. "Selama ini, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai kekasih. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak menganggapmu teman. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sudah mempunyai tunangan –Abarai Renji. Ya, yang kemarin aku ceritakan itu hanyalah kebohongan. Sebenarnya calon istrinya itu adalah aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Kita akan menikah besok di Hawaii. Karena itu, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Terima kasih karena kau mudah sekali kumanfaatkan. _Sayonara_…Kurosaki-san…" Rukia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo di tengah-tengah hujan yang amat deras.

"_Uso…Uso…"_ Ichigo meremas bajunya. "RUKIAAAAA!"

**.**

Ichigo masih mematung di posisinya sekarang. Masih shock akan pengakuan dari Rukia. "Rukia, Rukia…"

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia menoleh, sebelum memeluk orang tersebut. "Grimmjow…kau dan Inoue benar…maaf, aku tidak percaya pada kalian! Maafkan aku! Maa—"

"Ssh…Tenanglah…" Grimmjow mengelus pelan rambut Ichigo.

"Grimm…"

"Kau mau ke rumahku? Tidak begitu jauh dari sini…kau bisa masuk angin kalau di sini terus."

"Yeah…" jawabnya pelan.

**.**

"Grimmjow, bagaimana kalau nanti sofamu basah?" tanya Ichigo dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahatlah di sini. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat. Setelah itu, aku akan menguncimu dari luar."

"Kenapa?" protes Ichigo.

"Karena aku akan memberi si pendek itu sebuah pelajaran!"

"Grimm?"

"Kau dendam bukan, padanya? Akan kubalaskan dendammu, Ichi! Tunggu dan duduklah di sini!" Grimmjow menatap Ichigo tepat pada manik matanya. Hal tersebut membuat Ichigo malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Grimmjow. Namun sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Heh, kau ini pemalu juga, ya? Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat!"

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo hanya bisa memandang punggung Grimmjow yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu coklat besar.

**.**

"Keluarlah, fraccion-ku!" teriak Grimmjow di sebuah gang yang sepertinya jarang dilewati orang.

"Mau memulai misi, Grimmjow-sama?" tanya salah seorang fraccion Grimmjow yang bernama Shawlong Kuufang.

"_Hell Yeah!_ Shawlong, kau pimpin mereka dan culik si pendek kurang ajar itu! Bawa ke sini! Cepat!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat sebelum menghilang. Grimmjow menyeringai. "Akan kuberi kau pelajaran, Kuchiki Rukia brengsek!"

**.**

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba lima orang menyeruak masuk ke kemarnya dan menculiknya. Kemudian ia dibawa ke debuah gang yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada seseorang bermabut biru di gang tersebut. Rukia tentu saja mengenalinya. "Kau temannya Ichigo? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_Well,well_…tamu kita sudah datang. Apakah sebaiknya kita harus melayani tuan putri dengan baik?" sambut Grimmjow dengan seringai khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Shawlong, kau dan yang lain diam saja di situ sebelum aku memerintahkan sesuatu."

"Baik." Kata Shawlong dengan patuh.

Perlahan Grimmjow mendekati Rukia yang menjerit di balik plester hitam yang baru saja dipasang oleh Di Roy –salah satu fraccionnya juga.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai…Sayonara, midget." Seringai Grimmjow bertambah lebar ketika melihat wajah ketakutan Rukia.

**.**

Grimmjow tertawa pelan, sebelum memerintah fraccionnya. "Bakar pisau ini, beserta dengan mayat tak berguna itu. Oh, kalau tidak, kau jual saja pada si ilmuwan gila. Si Syazel itu pasti dengan senang hati akan menerima mayat menarik ini. Uang hasil penjualannya untuk kalian saja."

"Emm, baik dan…terima kasih banyak, Grimmjow-sama…" Shawlong membungkukkan badannya.

"Boleh minta sebotol air? Aku mau membersihkan darah ini dulu."

"Ini bos…" Di Roy memberinya sebuah botol air mineral yang kelihatannya baru dibeli.

"_Arigato na,_ Di Roy. Kubawa pulang botol ini." Grimmjow melambaikan tangan pada para fraccionnya sebelum beranjak pulang untuk menemui Ichigo. Namun sebelum itu, sepertinya ia harus melaporkan dulu pada Inoue. Ia merogoh HP di saku belakangnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

**.**

"_Eh? Kau sudah melakukannya?"_ tanya Inoue kegirangan.

"Iya. Dia sudah mati." Kata Grimjow dengan kalem.

"_Lalu, di mana Kurosaki-kun? Kasihan dia…"_

"Dia ada di rumahku."

"_Kalau begitu, ganbatte ne! semoga kau diterima!"_

Tidak ingin mengalami masalah pendengaran, Grimmjow buru-buru mematikan HP-nya. "Dasar cerewet. Tahu begini aku beri tahukan besok saja…" gerutu Grimmjow.

**.**

Ichigo tersentak kecil ketika pintu rumah di dekatnya terbuka pelan. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk memastikan orang itu. "Grimmjow? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh…Khawatir padaku, Ichi?"

"…Grimmjow, apa kau benar-benar membunuhnya?' tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Ya. Dendammu sudah kubalaskan, Ichi…" Grimmjow mendekap tubuh Ichigo yang gemetar.

"…" Ichigo masih terdiam. "_Arigatou,_ Grimmjow…Maafkan aku…"

Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maaf apanya? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Ichi."

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini menyimpan perasaan padaku."

Kali ini Grimmjow yang terdiam. Menunggu lanjutan perkataan dari Ichigo.

"Tapi, aku tetap menepis pikiran itu. Aku tetap menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku juga sebenarnya mencintaimu. Aku selalu membandingkanmu dengan Rukia. Dan aku selalu melebih-lebihkan Rukia. Meskipun aku tahu, kau selalu terluka ketika aku membicarakan Rukia. Kau hanya merespon dengan mendecih atau menghela nafas. Aku tahu Grimmjow, selama ini kau sakit hati, kan? Jadi, maafkan aku…Maaf, akan kulakukan apapun supaya kau memaafkanku! Mau menyiksaku, memukulku, atau apapun! Kumohon, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow hanya terdiam. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab…" lanjut Ichigo dengan menggantungkan beberapa kata terakhir.

Ichigo kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "…Aku akan memaksamu!"

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis, sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya Grimmjow sudah mendekapnya lebih erat. "Ichi, kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Ichigo mengaangguk lemah. "Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin kau akan selalu melindungiku, Grimmjow. Aku yakin kau itu memilik sisi lembut juga, Grimm…"

Grimmjow tersenyum, lalu membenamkan hidungnya pada rambut Ichigo. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit dalam posisi tersebut, sebelum suara perut Ichigo yang meronta-ronta minta diisi berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Ichigo yang malu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Grimmjow.

"Dasar, kau lapar? Aku punya beberapa bahan masakan, tapi akau tidak bisa memasak…" Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um, biar aku yang memasak, Grimm…"

"Kau bisa?" tanya Grimmjow yang dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke dapur dulu, Grimm…" ujar Ichigo sebelum menghilang ke dalam kegelapan rumah Grimmjow. "Grimm, di mana tombol lampunya?"

"Di dekat kulkas!" teriak Grimmjow supaya suaranya terdengar.

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu di sofa saja, Grimm!"

Grimmjow menuruti perkataan Ichigo daan duduk di sofa. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu merogoh HP dari sakunya. Ia mengetikkna pesan singkat kepada teman sekelasnya yang berambut oranye panjang dan sama-sama menyukai Ichigo –Inoue Orihime. Beberapa detik setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, ia mendapat balasan.

'_Selamat ya, Grimmjow-kun! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia!'_

Grimmjow menyeringai. 'Mission succesful…" batinnya di dalam hati.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Grimm, masakannya sudah siap!" Ichigo membawa semangkuk sup –entah sup apa itu, tapi Grimmjow yakin, dilihat dari bentuknya masakan Ichigo pasti enak.

Grimmjow menyeruput sedikit kuah sup itu. "Enak tidak, Grimm?" taya Ichigo sebelum mendapat anggukan kecil dari Grimmjow.

"Ichi, kau ini pantas jadi ibu rumah tangga, ya…Kalau begitu, besok aku jadi ayah, kau jadi ibu saja!" goda Grimmjow.

"_Urusai! Baka!_" bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Ichi, kau terlihat sangat manis kalau memakai celemek…aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Berry…"

"_Urusai!_ Namaku bukan Berry! Ternyata, kau ini mesum juga ya, Grimm…" gerutu Ichigo.

"Kau juga ternyata cerewet, Ichi. Sudah kubilang, kau pantas menjadi seorang ibu." Dan sedetik setelah Grimmjow berkata demikian, ia mendapat tamparan (kecewek-cewekan) dari Ichigo.

"Lihat, menampar saja tidak terasa sakit. Kau ini cewek, ya?" ucap Grimmjow sambl menahan tawanya.

"Itu karena aku kasihan padamu, baka. Kalau aku mau, sih, aku bisa memukulmu sampai tulangmu retak!"

"Sudahlah, daripada membantah terus, lebih baik kau terima saja kenyataan bahwa kau pantas jadi ibu dan makanlah supmu sebelum mendingin." Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo, gemas melihat perlakuan kecewek-cewekan dari Ichigo.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebelum membisikkan suatu kata secara bersamaan. _"Aishiteru…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: waktu Grimm membuntuti Rukia, dia melempar tape rekorder berbentuk pil yang entah kenapa bisa dengan mudah kecantol di baju Rukia. *Dan ngarang banget nih…*<strong>

**Dan: Kyaaa~! Aww, I love GrimmIchi so much! **

**Grimmjow: 'f course! *menyeringai***

**Ichigo: *blushing***

**Rukia: Aku juga suka GrimmIchi~! *teriak ala fansgirl***

**Renji: Rukia…*nangis di pojokan karena dicuekin Rukia***

**Ichigo: A-Anyway, Review pleaseee~! No flame, 'kay?^^**

**Dan: Maaf kalo fic ini jelek atau aneh, karena ide ini tiba-tiba muncul...*gaploked*  
><strong>


End file.
